Super Hero Tasien X: Heroes of Reality Unite
by HeroesUnite06
Summary: We all have wishes. To be strong. To be smart. To be rich. To be beautiful. Some of use what more in life. That is why we write. that is why our OC's are alive. When reality falls apart a group is brought together. Five normal people and five OCs. Three Shinigami. The Kamen Riders. Three Sentai Senshii. And one Digi-Destined. But can they work together to save reality?


**AN:**

**KoolKen: Hello everyone who has just read this and thinking what is going on here. My Name Is Koolken256. The Account 'HeroesUntie06' is where we post the Movie story Super Hero Taisen X: Heroes of Reality Unite! Myself, GreyKing46, Psycho Sin Mafia, Drago3511, and Urufushinigami have been working on this for about three months now and we are proud to bring you this work. I hope you all enjoy as we take you on this ride and tell a tale about what would happen if the Creators meet the created in a race to save the universe. Also, keep you eyes peeled for a cameo for another work we are planning. Be sure to read and review!**

**GreyKing: Hello everyone. I am GreyKing and i hope you like the first chapter of the Superhero Taisen X. This is the first step of an exellent adventure that me and the others have had lots of fun creating for of you.**

**Super Hero Taisen X; Heroes of Reality Unite**

**Part 1**

* * *

Ten people stood in pairs of two, in a seemingly endless black space, and it was slowly breaking away.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no." Urufu said to herself, shaking her head. Her brown eyes looked up, into the blue ones of her oc. "Steve, you're not going to do this."

An internal war seemed to pass through his eyes in an instant.

"I'm not going to sit and watch billions of people become noting."

"You don't have to! We can figure something out! We can't unwind the threads holding each universe together without killing you and all the others, but what if we created a strong enough event, in each dimension, that acted as a stabilizer, holding each dimension-," Urufu's frantic speech was cut off.

"You know how difficult that would be. There would be no way to guarantee the safety of the masses. This is the only way to save… everything."

"But it's NOT saving everything! Did you forget the part where you die!? You're something, thus a part of everything! You can't save everything by killing yourself because you're a part of everything and being dead isn't being saved!" Urufu tried desperately to prove her point.

"Damn it! Don't you get it?" Steve finally sapped. "Look at you, reduced to a pathetic mess! You can barely form a coherent sentence? If I don't do this, save my universe, and yours, what's the point of everything I've done?!" He demanded, then quieter, "Of everything you've written about."

Urufu looked down; trying to hide the tears welling up at her eyes as she finally excepted the truth.

"Do you think that in another universe, we found a way out? That… we were friends?" She finally said after a long silence.

"'There is a universe for every possible outcome'" Steve quoted, "So I know that there is a place where me, you, and everyone, are friends."

Their eyes met again.

"I hope we're happy in that other universe," Urufu said, her voice cracking.

"I know we are," Steve answered.

The words _'Good bye'_ silently passed between the two as Steve raised his Zampactou to take one last life.

* * *

(Another area)

"Kyle stop! Things can be fixed, you don't need to do this!" A man shouted. The man speaking wore black pants, a red shirt and medium length dirty blond hair.

The one he was speaking to looked almost identical, with some differences. The hair color was mostly the same, though much shorter, styled in a spiky fashion. Black boots, black pants with red chains, a blood red shirt, leather duster coat, a ridiculously long red scarf around his neck, shoulders and waist. The second man picked up a black cowboy hat with a red strip and put it on his head.

"No, there isn't things have to happen this way! If I don't die, everyone does! You know it!" He yelled, shaking his head frantically

"Theres always a to change things! You just need to have hope!" The first man pleaded helplessly. The second man, Kyle chuckled and looked at him.

"You know how much I hate being whimsical Psycho." he replied, pushing play on the DVD and the CD player. Within seconds Twilight Saga breaking Sawn part 1 and Justin Bieber's believe began playing.

* * *

(With another two)

"Is this really the only way?!" came the cry of a tall 17 year old white boy with brown hair that just barely reached his dark blue eyes, behind his thin-framed glasses, and a small light brown/ginger beard growing across his chin. He was wearing a tattered, tan NIKE jacket with red lines going down the top of his shoulders all the way to his wrists. His red t-shirt had a couple small holes in it, showing off his slightly overweight torso, his black track pants were ripped in several places, and his grey and black NIKE sneakers were covered in dust. He was yelling to another boy, slightly taller than himself.

"Sorry Drago, but there doesn't seem to be any other way out of this mess..." He replied. He also had brown hair, but it was shaggier than the other boy's hair, now known simply as 'Drago'. His ocean blue eyes looked back at him with melancholy and sadness, a similar sad smile plastered to his face. His red jacket flowed softly in the chaotic wind, his black t-shirt ruffled closely to his chest of average build. In his fingerless glove-covered hands was a strange white weapon in the form of some angelic key with a star-shaped keychain hanging from the bottom of the grip. His brown cargo pants were ruined to the point of looking like shorts, showing where the top of his white sneakers hit just above his ankles.

"Don't be insane! What about your friends? Your family, your lovers! Your entire future family would be without their father!" Drago yelled back, running up to him and grabbing him by his shoulders. "Don't you care how much pain and suffering you'll put them through if you throw your life away like this?!"

A lone tear slid down Sean's face, his smile never faltering. Drago saw this and gasped, losing his grip on his shoulders. Sean slid out of his grasp and took a few steps back. All Drago could do was watch, frozen in time.

"Thank you, for everything. When I first met you, I thought I was living a lie. I only questioned my own existence, but never once looked at you with anger or hatred. Everything you've done for me can never be repaid enough." Sean said, taking the body length of the weapon and turning it around, pointing it so the teeth of the key-shaped blade was pointed at his chest.

"No... please..." Drago managed, his heart wrenching in his chest and streams of tears began pouring down his face.

"Thank you, and good bye."

The weapon made contact with his chest, a radiant light emitting from the point of contact.

* * *

(To the other male and female duo)

"Sam, calm down we can find another way!" a 19 year old white boy with dark brown, nearly black, hair that seemed like the physical perfection of the word 'unruly' and pale green-grey eyes with speckles of brown near the pupils wearing a pair of blue tracksuit-bottoms, a white shirt with the print of a black Union Jack on the front and a red hoodey yelled to a 25 year old girl in black pirate gear

"It's okay Grey. This is what we need to do." she replied. She has short black hair that was spiked and doesn't reach past her chin and bright green eyes. She wears a white long sleeve shirt with black vine like patters along the arms, a pair of faded black jeans with rips at the knees and a pair of black boots and on top of that she was wearing a long black coat that reached passed her knees and had gold accents. The woman, Sam, did not say another word as she brought a red and black gun to her head, a pained smile never leaving her lips

"P... Please don't do it." the male, now known as 'Grey', more or less begged as he tried to walk towards the girl but stopped himself in case any sudden movements would make her pull the trigger "I... I don't want you to go away. You have no idea what your creation has done to help me... please don't..."

"I'm sorry Grey, but there is no time and no other choice." Sam said as the pained smile began to slip into a heart broken one "And I may hate things about my life... I... I thank you... father."

Grey went to move, to do _something_ but it was too late.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

(To the last pair)

Lastly, another 19 year old, this time he was African American male with black, curly, but short hair, dark brown eyes that seem as black as night, as he wore a pair of blue jeans that met his black shoes where they stopped, a black t-shirt, with a green and white jacket on gripped the shoulders of another boy who liked just like him, but sightly buffer, and what looks to be a Japanese kimono on.

"You have to find another way!" He pleaded with his mirror image.

"We have to do this. everything will be destroyed if we don't." The other said.

"Deion, you are more to me then just a character i write about! I love you as a brother, a friend, and as a son!" The other boy told Deion. But the boy was ignored as Deion brought his sword to his chest.

"Look around you Kool, everything is falling apart! This has to be done." Deion yelled at his writer.

"I know now that everything you did was to make me a better person. I thank you for that, and for blessing me with all the love you have given me."

"It's not suppose to end this way!" Kool shouted over the roaring of the destruction behind them. Deion smiled at him.

"You know that not all stories have a happy ending. But for the first time, I'm telling the story..."

* * *

_We are getting a bit ahead of ourselves now._

_Reality is constantly in flux, thousands of realities are forming and fading constantly._

_Blinking into and out of reality every second._

_And, at the core of that, is the human mind and spirit._

_Artiest._

_Game creators._

_Writers._

_Every day people._

_They create._

_They breath life into their own worlds._

_And now it is in trouble._

_So it is time for 10 Heroes, five _creators_, and five _creations,_ must work together to fight and save not only_ the_ world but _every _w__orld._

_Now, let us turn time back and see how this battle began..._

* * *

(? ? ?)

The clicking noise of keys being struck filled the room as a African american teenage male in a black shirt, blue basketball shorts, with head phones in with Japanese music on, worked on a word document titled 'Chapter 38'. He was a writer for Fanfiction . com, a site where people come to tell their own stories about another fandom. His user name was Koolken256. With just over a year under his belt, he still was a new to the site in his mind. Not too long ago, he was discharged from the Navy, so he he came right back to working on his stories. But, as he typed, he felt that something was off.

_'Almost done.'_ he thought as he began his do his usual end of chapter note to his readers. He finished it quickly as he went back to space out his work. But he noticed something, his word count was off.

_'It should be 2,500 words long.'_ he then looked over his writing and saw huge parts missing. Every part that has to do with Oc, who he had given the name Deion, was gone.

"Damnit, now i have to go back and do it again." he cursed as he began to type, trying to remember what he put before. As soon as he typed the name once more, he saw the word disappear before his eyes.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, causing his little sister to come out her room.

"What wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing that you need to know, go back to your K-pop!" He snapped at her. he then did the thing again, only for the same thing to happen.

"You got to be shitting me." He then got up from his laptop and walked down the small hallway that lead to the kitchen, then to the living room where his mom was.

"Going go see your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, i need him to fix something." he said as he past her. he then walked down the stairs, carefully so he wouldn't fall down, and rounded the corner to his older brother's room.

"Hey, can you fix my laptop?" he asked as he walked in. His brother rolled his eyes at him.

"You can't knock?"

"Sorry, but i have a bad problem. the words i type are just disappearing." His brother looked up from his own desktop.

"What do you mean?"

"They just vanished, i type, then poof!" Kool said. His brother then scratched his head.

"I'll look at it later." he said. Kool nodded and went back to his room. He closed down his laptop and pulled up a pair of jeans. he grabbed his phone and wallet.

"I'm going for a walk, i'll be back later." he said as he headed down the stairs once more...

* * *

(In England)

A 19 year old white boy who was slightly overweight with dark brown, nearly black, hair that seemed like the physical perfection of the word 'unruly' and pale green-grey eyes with speckles of brown near the pupils wearing a pair of grey tracksuit-bottoms, a shirt with the printed image of a wolf on the front and a red, white and black cycling jacket was sat at a table in a fairly big living room on a laptop, typing away rhythmically on the Keys as he wrote, a pair of black Sony headphones covering his ears playing music from Youtube which he was slightly humming to, sometimes lightly singing a line or two, as he worked and a tall pint glass full of Coke Cola with ice was next to him which he occasionally took a sip from.

He was working on the next chapter of one of his stories for a website called 'FanFiction'.

The story was called GokaiShadow and the writers username was GreyKing46.

However, for some reason, something just didn't... feel right. But he just shrugged it off as another one of the wired feelings he had been having for the past few months.

After another half an hour passed and he stopped typing. Leaning back in his chair he finally spoke. "Yes!" the writer sighed in relife, showing his English Accent "I am finally finished!" he then sat back up and added "Well, time for a quick proof-read."

His eyes, behind his black glasses, zoomed across the screen as he reread what he had written only to notice something extremely strange

"What?!" he gasped

All throughout the new chapter that he had written the name of his OC, Sam, was missing.

He did not understand it.

He _knew _he had written it out!

With a growl Grey muttered "Great. Just great. Now I have to go through this _whole thing _and..." his volume reduced down to a low grumble and mutter as he selected the first point where his characters name was suppose to be and hit the three keys to spell her name.

Only for the word to just... fade away

"What?" Grey muttered as he typed the keys again, and the same thing happened again "Okay, I don't care. I'll sort whatever this is out later!" saving the file on FanFiction's Doc Manager he then turned his laptop and stood back up, stretching to get the knots out of his back.

Looking at the clock on the wall opposite him he saw that it was nearly 6:00PM.

Turning to his parents, his dad sitting at the table as well on his own laptop writing stuff for his work and his mom doing the same on the main computer he said "Well, I feel like take away tonight. See you later."

"Okay." his mom waved to him

"Your money." his dad shrugged

Walking over to the cabinet next to the large screen HD TV that his family had, he grabbed a small set of keys before he unplugged the headphones from the laptop and put them back on as he put on his black Velcro trainers.

Once he was already he plugged the headphones into his phone and started different music to what he was listening to when he was writing before scratching the ear of a black and white cat next to the door "See you later Tommy." the black and white cat just meowed cutely making Grey chuckle lightly before he opened the front door and walked out, heading down town as he began to lightly sing to the opening to Kamen Rider Den-O...

* * *

(Back to America)

A tall 17 year old white boy with brown hair that just barely reached his dark blue eyes, behind his thin-framed glasses, and a small light brown/ginger beard growing across his chin. He was wearing a tan NIKE jacket with red lines going down the top of his shoulders all the way to his wrists. His red t-shirt was a little baggy, but you could tell he had a slightly overweight torso, he had black track pants, and grey and black NIKE sneakers on his feet. He also had his headphones hanging around his neck that were plugged into his iPod, playing the theme of Kamen Rider Gaim. He was just finishing typing in a document that was saved as "MC: Awakening CH 1". He sighed as he closed a tab to YouTube, where he was watching a walkthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening to use as reference for his work.

He was working on two sets of stories he liked to call the Mutliverse Chronicles and the Alternate Chronicles on a site known as . His username on the site was Drago3511.

"Finally, I just recently beat the game and now I'm getting to writing the fanfic." He sighed, stretching back in his chair to try and undo the knots in his back and shoulders. However, something didn't feel right to him. Deciding tho scroll back through his writing, he noticed that the name for his main OC, Sean, was nowhere to be found in the entire document. Not even in the disclaimer!

"That's weird. I could have sworn I wrote his name down several different times." He muttered, adjusting his glasses to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Shrugging it off, he tapped the four keys to spell out the character's name. All seemed normal for a moment, before the name disappeared right before his very eyes.

"Wait, what? Aw man, either this is a problem with the server updating again, or I screwed up the computer again." He slumped his shoulders and hit the save button for the document, keeping it's place in the website Doc Manager.

Powering off the monitor of his desktop, he got up from his chair and stretched out a bit more. He looked down to his watch a moment later and saw that it was only 4:00 PM.

Walking upstairs to where the kitchen and living area was, he saw his dad in the kitchen and his mom on the couch, clipping out coupons with the dog laying down next to her.

"I'm gonna be going downtown for a few minutes for some air, I'll be back in time for dinner." He said, grabbing his house keys and walking out the door, locking it behind him.

Once outside, he put his headphones back on his head and over his ears and took out his iPod touch. Flicking the screen around a few times, he found the desired song and tapped it on the screen. He put the device back in his pocket and strolled merrily to the opening of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger...

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A long haired brunette sat, her thin frame bent over a bulky laptop. Her Brown eyes were trained on the screen as her fingers typed away. Her dual braids and boots gave her a stereotypical "Farm girl" look; a sprinkling of freckles dusted her nose. She was a Country Girl at home, and a business woman at school. She was a saint at church and a sinner at parties, but online was a whole different story. Online, she was Urufushinigami; artist, authoress, and committed fangirl.

_Finally… _Urufu thought as she looked, lovingly, upon the finally finished chapter. No more crappy messages demanding updates, Urufushinigami has finished a chapter on time. She could almost hear Mozart recounting one of his beloved pieces as she copy and pasted the document into her Document Manager.

_Okay, almost done! Maybe I should brush up on my Ten Commandments after this…_

Inches away from clicking the "publish" button, her hand paused. Something was wrong… Urufu scrolled though her story and noticed something very, very strange. Steve's name was missing. Like, it wasn't there where she had typed it. Okay, a computer bug wouldn't do that, or a glitch, so what did? Some crazy ass virus?

"Okay, obviously this is just a cruel joke. Any minute now Maka will jump out and yell 'surprise' and them fix my computer," Urufu said to herself, a hand rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

After a minute she lifted up her hand and looked around. No best friends jumped out, admitting to messing with Urufu's writing.

"Fuck."

Mozart broke his violin, stabbed himself in the eye with his bow, and fell off of the stage.

"FUCK!"

_I wonder if Sammie is gonna have another party…_

* * *

(Another part of America)

A 24 year old paced around his living room, reenacting dialogue to himself, seeing how it felt, and every once in a while sitting down to the computer and typing on the document. After a few hours of repeating this cycle, and sometimes getting off track by watching the netflix movie he had for noise, the man leaned back, examining his work.

"Ok, that should do it for the double feature. Both Secret Wars and Gokai change are ready for their next chapters." He said to himself, pulling up the second document to reads them both.

Originally starting Fanfiction back in 2007, he created an account on his favorite FanFic website and started publishing some himself, to lukewarm acceptance. After spending multiple years away, he returned in 2010 and started a plethora of new stories, some of which never got any intrest, some that did but he stopped working on them, and the two he kept trying to put on hold but never could.

The Accidental Gokai Change, and Kamen Rider the Secret Wars.

Psycho Sin Mafia, that was his account name. He used the name as far back as 2005, for various things. 9 years later, he still saw the word every day.

But as he read the documents, he realized something was wrong. Leaning forward, he read a passage out loud.

"Tommy and Sean shared a smirk ad they watched Daisy head to their captains room, knowing that Kyle wouldn't be…..wait.." that was the thing bugging him. Kyle, the name of his GokaiRed was missing. Glancing through the document, he saw, or rather didn't see, the name had vanished from the story altogether.

Clicking the tab for Kamen Rider, he looked at the first page.

"Here to? What in the word? That's strange." He told himself, spinning around in his chair. Stopping, he pulled the keyboard out and clicked on of the sentences, typing the name of his main character. To his amazement, the name vanished as soon as he hit the space bar.

Glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen, he sighed and saved the document.

"I'll have a computer scan go while I'm out." He said to himself. He'd been doing that a lot lately he noted. Heading to his bedroom he changed clothes. Stepping out of his house, wearing black sneakers, black pants, and a red short sleeve shirt, along with a duffel bag, he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

(? ? ?)

Sam groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around and noticing she was in a familiar white world 'I wonder what Tou-san wants to tell me today.' she thought simply as she waited for her father figure to appear.

But what happened was something she didn't expect.

Four other people appeared, all in a similar position as she was.

And she recognized three of them.

And instantly she got up and ran to one of them.

"KYLE!" she yelled as she grabbed the person she considered her brother and hugged him tightly

"H... Hey Sam..." Kyle gasped in shock as she hugged him enough to knock the air out of his lungs

"Sean! Deion!" She then called as she ran and to hug her other two friends, other members of Kyle's crew

But before she could everyone in the room stopped and stumbled back slightly, memories of all the different lives they have lead and all the different worlds they have been a apart of flooding into their heads

Kyle tried to slow his breathing, trying to keep from hyper ventalating, vaugley aware of Sam next to him doing the sam.

"Hey, it'll be ok." He heard a unknown voice say. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a guy kneeling next to Sean and Deion, both of whom were violently ill. Looking at Sam, the two nodded and got up, making their way to their friends.

"How much more can you throw up?" Sam asked as he patted Sean on the back. Deion stopped vomitting, and was helped to his feet by Kyle and the other man.

"You ok?" The man asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Deion asked.

"And better question why are you the only one who doesn't look like crap?" Kyle asked. He became aware that Sean had stopped vomiting finally and was helped to his feet by Sam, who joined them.

"Secret service: Steve Jones. I don't know whats going on, or why I'm the only one not affected." He replied.

"Your the only one fine because you have the least alternate realities to absorb." A voice said. The group turned and stepped back when they saw their apparent hosts.

"Tou-San?" Sam said, seeing AkaRed.

"NinjaMan?" Kyle said.

"FangLongmon?" Sean said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Soul King?" both Steve and Deion said. Deion then quickly bowed, Steve did the same.

"Whats goin on? Why are we all here? Whats with all this stuff thats been shoved into our head?" Sam asked her dad.

"We apologize for the discomfort." AkaRed replied looking at his daughter.

"It was sadly nesesscary. As you are well aware there many different universes." Ninjaman said.

"While many times they stay seperate, sometimes things happen that cause them to interact." FangLongmon told them.

"Like when our Gokaiger team came across our Shinigami team." Deion questioned. "Wait, our team what?"

"And how Sean is on two Gokaiger teams at once?" Kyle said.

"Thats now all I have in my head." Sean said.

"Yes. Many of you have been scattered along many different universes. And all universes are being targeted by a being that has existed since before many of these universes. They are being targeted, and the five of you represent half of the team assembled to stop the collapse of existance. To help, the memories of all of your selves have been joined into one body. Howver, your abilties will be limited due to what your body can handle." Soul King informed them.

"Wait, what do you mean that our abilities have been limited?" Sean asked, now completely recovered from the woozy feeling.

"It means that because three out of four of you exist in more than a couple of different universes, mainly you Sean, and with the combined memories of all of your lives into one body, you have all of their experiences, but you cannot handle all of that power at once. Otherwise, the overflow of power would kill you immediately." Fanglongmon explained, lowering his giant golden head to come down to eye level with the four.

"It's true, I do feel a change in my abilities." Deion muttered, grasping slightly onto the hilts of his Zanpaktos. AkaRed nodded.

"That is because you will have a choice of keeping two of your powers so that you can manage yourselves." The embodiment of the Red Sentai said.

"Although in the case of those with Shinigami abilities, you may only choose one extra power to keep with you in this trial." The Soul King threw in his two cents. "Because of the Zanpakto being bound to your very souls, it would be nigh impossible to separate them from your beings."

It was then that a mass of energy orbs materialized into the air and lowered themselves in front of the four, then scattered apart and grouped back together. Two for Sam, two for Kyle, nineteen for Sean, and two for Deion. The three of them glared at Sean for a silent moment, seeing as how he had the most orbs for some reason.

"Those orbs represent all of the abilities that all of your separate lives have collected into one group. Choose wisely." AkaRed said. Now all of them glared even more intently at Sean, making him sweat a bit and gulp.

Sam just huffed and took the two orbs, which turned into her Mobirates and the Rider Belt with the Kabuto Zecter.

Kyle grinned cheekily and took his own orbs, which also turned into a Mobirates, as well as the OOO Driver and Core Medals.

Deion just didn't speak and took the green orb, which was ALSO his Mobirates.

Sean just looked at all of the orbs in front of him in a frenzy, not sure which orb to take. Fanglongmon took note of this and looked at his young champion.

"What seems to be the problem, young one?" Ninjaman asked in a soothing sage-like voice. Sean shook his head and then scratched his hair with one hand, while his other tightened it's grip upon his Zanpakuto.

"It's just... hard. All of these orbs, most of them are a part of me from while I traveled the Multiverse. Choosing only one more is tough. Having to make a choice like that, it feels like I'd be getting rid of everything else that made me who I am." It was then that a small dark aura radiated from his body, barely noticeable... but the Soul King took notice of it.

"It is alright, young Substitute Shinigami. We shall keep all of the remaining powers safe within the confines of this dimension. When your duties have been fulfilled, all of your powers will return to you all, as well as your counterparts." He confirmed, which made Sean let out a sigh of relief.

With his confidence regained, Sean reached for one of the various orbs and took hold of it, which turned into his Sengoku Driver and various Lockseeds. Fanglongmon looked over to Steve as the remaining orbs flew back to the other Godly figures.

"Young one, to keep all things even, take this with you." The Center Sovereign gently said. One of the pink orbs on his scaly back glowed red and shot a beam into Steve's hand, which molded itself into a D-Power digivice and a deck of Modify Cards. "In that device is someone who shall help you along the way. His name is Guilmon, and he will be your new ally in this journey. He belongs to a friend. Please, do take care of him."

Steve nodded his head and pocketed the device and cards.

The five of them stood side-by-side, ready to face the coming challenges.

"Shinigami..." The Soul King stated, Steve and Deion nodded.

"Gokaigers." Both AkaRed and Ninjaman said, Kyle and Sam nodded as well.

"Multiverse Warrior."Fanglongmon said, Sean was the fifth and final one to nod his head.

A light shined around the five warriors, making them cover their eyes with their arms and temporarily blinding them.

"Go forth..." The Soul King started

The light shined even brighter and started to engulf them.

"And find the ones who have started it all for you. But only when they accept you, will you regain your powers completely." Ninjaman told them.

They turned into different colored beams. Grey, Red, Crimson, Green, and Blue, and teleported out of the dimensional plane.

"It is up to you... to save reality as we know it." The four of them said in unison, as the five warriors disappeared from the realm.

And into a new adventure...

* * *

(With Kool)

Kool wandered to a nearby park, debating on if he should call and see what one of his friends where doing. Since he been home, he has distances himself from a lot of his friends, like he has always done. he have lived in Texas for 2 years now and kept barely in touch with his friends back in California since he moved.

_'Maybe i should give her a call.'_ He thought. He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a moment.

_'What she, or the others are busy.'_ he stuffed it back into his pocket and continued his walk alone. He then began to think about his work and how to fix it.

"I'm almost at Gin's betrayal, not much time until i get to the Regai arc and add Nozomi to-." he stopped when he heard what he thought was an explosion far off in the distance.

"Must be a car accident." He said to himself as he walked further. then he heard it again, this time closer to him. Sirens sounded from police cars as they raced by him.

"Ok, what going on?" Then before his eyes, a bright beam of light shot into the sky, taking down the helicopter that was heading toward downtown Austin. Kool then ran to the scene.

_'That was not what i think it was, it can't be what i it was!'_ he repeated. Once more, another beam was shot out, this time a few police cars blew up. Kool heard the familiar hum the beam made. It was no mistake, it was a cero.

"That can't be! That is an anime!" he shouted as he made his way downtown. People ran in ever direction as Kool made it to 6th street.

"Wait, WHAT?" he shouted this time in confusion as he saw a squad of Gomin from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger march down the road. Then he frond the source of the ceros, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...

* * *

(Over to Urufu)

"This museum strives to educate the world of the horrors of the holocaust so that these acts are never committed again," The museum guide explained with enthusiasm that clashed horribly with the atmosphere of the place.

Eventually two girls grew bored and tuned out, opting to explore for themselves.

"So, where were you last night?" the shorter girl with a Green Day shirt on asked the other once they were far enough from the rest of the group.

"What do you mean? Were we planning to meet for something?" asked the taller one who was dressed more appropriately in a nice blouse. She rose a brown eyebrow in question.

"No, Idiot! You were supposed to post that next chapter," the shorter snapped, brown eyes flashing.

Her tone had the opposite effect from what she wanted.

"Aw, is little Maka interested in what happens next to Emily and Ichigo?" The tallest asked, taking advantage of the height difference to ruffle the other's light brown hair.

Maka is about to give a comeback, but then opts to take her friend's arm instead and twist it behind her back, making her yelp in pain.

"Ouch! I give," the taller yells. Then, after catching the glare of some other tourists, adds, "I don't think that this is the place to be violent."

Maka lets go of her arm with a huff.

"So then, what did happen, Urufu?"

"I don't know, some virus-thingy. I'll post it soon okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she answers waving Urufu off and striding away.

After their conversation ends Urufu looks at her surroundings to see a model next to her. It's of the gassing chambers used in WWII.

She finds herself morbidly fascinated, yet grimacing with disgust. The little figurines looked so horrified and scared. She almost felt like she could hear their screams.

Screaming.

Screaming….

Someone is screaming…. Lots of people are screaming.

Then, Maka started screaming from down the hall. Her scream rose with the screams of everyone else in the room, of everyone else in the building. Hell, it was like everyone in the city was screaming at the top of their lungs. The figurines too. They were definitely screaming.

Then there was not only screaming but running. Everyone fled, screaming, to the exits.

Everyone except for Urufu.

She just stood still, shocked.

The capital of the world's superpower was under attack. No, it wasn't the Russians, or North Korean terrorist. It was… It was…

It was a…

Her thoughts were finished by a single word, dragged out from her dry mouth. Urufu's voice cracked slightly, but the sounds were still audible.

"Hollows."

* * *

(Back to Drago)

Drago found himself strolling by many shops and stands as he walked through the downtown area of his hometown. The streets were few with cars and people, which was strange considering that people usually loved to roam downtown no matter what time of day or year it was.

"That's so strange, I wonder where everyone could be." He muttered to himself, taking one of the speakers off of his ear. He was about to continue walking when the sudden sound of glass shattering caught his attention.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, a body soaring through the air a few feet off of the ground before landing with a thud. Drago raced over to check if the individual was okay, even still breathing would be good with him!

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright?!" He called, turning the person over. The look of horror glazed onto the man's face was certain, mouth gaping, eyes wide with shock. The thing that really freaked him out next was a light appearing from his chest, and then a crystal-like object floated out of it.

"No way... that's..."

It looked like a heart. Not a human heart, but one that one would identify on a Valentine's Day card. It simply floated, glowing in radiant light before being engulfed in a dark vortex. The vortex then imploded and spawned a humanoid creature in a navy bodysuit with a silver knight helmet, a black sphere with two beady dots glowing out of the helmet's opening. Black hands with long red claws and feet covered in curly purple shoes. It's body twitched frequently, but there was a symbol of a black heart with a red outline and a stitched 'X'.

Drago jumped back from the man on instinct as he watch the entire phenomena take place. Only one thing came from his mouth at the time.

"Soldier... Heartless..."

The Heartless were enemies in one of his favorite video game franchises, Kingdom Hearts. But that's all they were, enemies in a game! How in the world could they suddenly be here in the real world?! **_IT MADE NO SENSE!_**

More shards of glass fell to the ground, along with another human figure. It limped and twitched awkwardly and let out a low groaning noise. It got up slowly, looking up at Drago with beady red eyes. The purple skin and black smoke trailing from it's mouth was a dead giveaway at what this thing was, he recently killed hundreds upon thousands of them in Fire Emblem.

"Risen too?!" He panicked. The various screams and shouts of the people who were in the area were made apparent.

"ZOMBIES!" was one of the many cries.

Drago ran as quickly as possible to get away from the chaos. He knew Heartless and Risen were much faster than zombies, but they were still slightly slower than the average human being. Only one thing was on his mind and forced it's way out of his mouth as he kept running:

**"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!"**

* * *

(Over to Psycho)

The MOSI museum in Tampa had a sale going on today, and it had been more then a year since he was last there. So, Psycho thought, 'why not'?

An hour later he was aimlessly driving around the parking lot, looking for a space. Naturally, the space he found was far away from the entrance. But what the hell, the walk wasn't going to kill him.

As he walked, he was shocked out of his thoughts by an explosion not far away. Breaking into a run, he took off to see what happened, taking out his cell phone to call for help. However, he slide to a stop when he saw something strange.

Dozens of strange, grey men with bucket like heads and clubs.

Psycho crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Did I miss a convention? Why are there Gormin running around?" He wondered aloud. However, he saw something that made him freeze. Along with the gormin, where humanoid animal things.

Degerados. The foot solider of the Devils hand from his Kamen Rider story.

"Ok, now that is screwed up!" Psycho yelled. The Degerado's roared, and masses charged at him.

Psycho often thought of himself as brave, wondering what he would do in situations like this.

Screaming and running away was not on the list...

* * *

(Back to England with Grey)

Grey was walking through, a Burger King in hand as he slowly drunk the Super drink of Coke Cola he had got with the Meal Deal. Sitting down on a bench he sighed happily as he pulled out his burger

"Let's eat!" he called happily to himself before he brought the burger to his lips, ready to take a bite, when the unexpected happened.

An explosion rocketed the area

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Grey yelled as he jumped into the air, dropping his burger and knocking over his drink "Oh man! At least I have the fries." he muttered to himself.

But something caught his attention at that moment.

There where lots of green Chrysalis-like creatures, terrorizing people and making them all run away screaming in terror.

"What are those things?" he hears someone yell.

Most people would not know who these things where.

Or what they could do.

But he recognized them.

He knew them.

"Worms." The writer known as GreyKing46 gasped in shock

These where creatures known as Worms.

They where aliens from a Tokusatsu series that he was a big fan of, Kamen Rider Kabuto.

In fact, his OC Sam had the powers of Kabuto in a Kamen Rider story that a friend of his on FanFiction, Psycho Sin Mafia, was writing.

But they where Fiction!

That was why the website was called FAN FICTION!

Only one word appeared in his mind as he tried to think.

And is escaped his mouth before he even had time to even contemplate it

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Grey screamed in shock and confusion...

* * *

(? ? ?)

Steve's eyes flew open as he sat up abruptly. Immediately he scanned his surroundings, looking for a Soul King, Deion, or other strange things from before, but saw none.

That weird white-scape? Other dimensions? Was it all a dream?

That's when Steve noticed that his head felt slightly heavier, his long hair weighing it down.

Long hair? He hadn't had long hair since…

Oh.

_This_ was the dream.

Just then, a soft sound wafted through the air. It was the sound of someone humming an old tune; a tune that he hadn't heard for years. It brought back memories that he had long-since buried.

"A-abuela?" His voice cracked slightly as he turned towards his old friend and life-long mother figure.

The old woman's twinkling eyes met his. Her hands paused in their work; resting on her weaving loom.

"Ah, so this is the place that we meet," she said as if she was discussing the weather. Not talking to her friend from beyond her grave.

"What do you mean? Were you expecting me?" Even though he knew it was a dream, Steve still found himself interested.

"Let me put that one down."

She ties in another stitch, adding a tiny spot to the intricate pattern on her work. That's when he notices what she had been making. The pattern in her work was extremely intricate, black jagged lines, clawing their way out from what looked to be an explosion of some kind. It all seemed dark and ominous, not like the blankets that his friend used to make. The stich that she had just made was different though. It seemed brighter, happier somehow. But what exactly was this pattern of knots meant to be?

Figuring it was just a strange dream, Steve didn't think twice before asking her, "Abuela, what are you making."

The elderly woman stopped, seeming to contemplate her answer before saying; "I hope it's a blanket. It will be if that's what you all decide to make it. Or it could be a shroud, should you fail. Either way, it's a story."

Steve grimaced at her cryptic answer, not enjoying his cluelessness. What type of a dream was this?

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you all'?" He asked, catching the small pair of words.

She suddenly burst into laughter at his question, showing her yellow teeth.

"Why your team, of course!" She answered.

"Team?" Steve echoed. He was becoming uncomfortable; not understanding was a disadvantage.

"You have already met the OC team. Now you go to find the Main team, yes?" She asked.

"What?" Steve's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. More questions un-answered.

"Oc? Main Team? Mayan, what are you talking about?" His use of her first name stressed his edginess, but the old lady dismissed it.

"Go now, if you are out to long they may think you dead!" the elderly woman said, shaking her hands dismissively.

"Go where? Are you saying that all of that stuff back there was real?"

Before his could question his old friend, more, he woke up, again, but this time he couldn't sit up because there was no ground to sit on. He was just falling, and falling, and falling more.

Have you ever woken up falling? Maybe you took a tumble off the top bunk? Take that fear and multiply it by ten.

"Holy SHI-!" Steve's cuss was cut off as he bit his tongue.

"And the light-weight is resurrected!" yelled a brown-haired man after noticing his waking.

The others laugh at his joke.

Steve looks over to recognize him as the man from before that had been called Sean.

Oh great, it hadn't been a dream.

And now he's traveling though some… wormhole?

Before he could start in on a mental breakdown, Steve took a deep breath and tried to re-compose himself.

Okay, him and four other people were currently falling through nothing-ness. There seemed to be only one girl and they all looked younger than him; teens to twenties.

At any other time he would have likely assumed authority but in the last couple of years he had learned not to judge people by appearances.

Steve looked over to the person he remembered to be named Deion. Considering that he had also bowed to the soul king, it was likely he was a shinigami. But the others?

From Mexico to Alaska, Steve's ability to understand social status and power by simply observing a person had proven useful many times over. As he observed these 'kids' he began to doubt his age label more and more. They were teenagers that held themselves like a military commander and it was downright scary.

"W-who are you people?" was the question he stammered out.

The strange group seemed caught off guard by the question. They all shared a look, wondering how to explain themselves.

Wary of giving away their secrets, Deion counters suspiciously; "How about you tell us who you are first."

Steve was shocked by Deion's defensive answer, but in a way it made some sense. As wary of these "children" as he was, he was armed they were not. Although a gun wouldn't do much in a clash of reshi, he still had no way of knowing if they even knew of shinigami as myths.

In the end, it was Steve who gave in.

"I've already introduced myself as a member of the secret service. I am working with the _'America' Project_ and specialize in protecting our nation from assassination," He barked out, the automatic response. After speaking, Steve realized his mistake in his answer and prayed that the others didn't pick up on it.

"America Project?" Deion asked. He voiced the questions that his friends were thinking, but he seemed to be the most comfortable with talking to the stranger.

"It's classified," Steve gave the customary answer again.

"Even though our taxes are paying for it?" Kyle challenged.

Before Steve could make a comeback Sam, being the most sensible of the group, intervened.

"Okay, Steve, right?"

The mentioned nodded, surprised by her memory.

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked, not quite sure where he stood.

Even though the question was fairly harmless, Steve was uncomfortable with giving away his ignorance. Not knowing was a weakness. Should he express his confusion they might also be confused, or be able to explain what was happening, but they might also take advantage of his weakness. Considering these kids seemed completely confident with falling though space the latter seemed much more likely so Steve answered with a simple; "Do you?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone looked at everyone at once.

Then Sean, deciding his knowledge was the most extensive, summarized the secrets of the universe.

"Okay, every time you made a decision there was another you that chose the other choice in another universe! In the end there were thousands of universes with different outcomes and creatures in them, even different versions of people. Just now, the us from other dimensions were combined and became one, thus most of us got sick, all except for you who didn't have many other realities. Now, we need to save the world or something and that leads us to here. Right now we are being transported across universes to wherever to do what is wanted of us."

Steve just looked baffled at the sudden flood of information.

"Wanted by… The Soul King?" he asked.

"Him… and others," Deion answered, shrugging.

He fell quiet, contemplating the information.

"You understand now?" Sam quirked an elegant eyebrow in question.

Steve looked a little indignant but nodded.

"Good, now who the hell are you?!" Kyle snapped.

"What?" Steve felt insulted at being questioned again, "I answered that already! Shouldn't you be telling me who _you_ are now?"

"And a random Secret Service agent was chosen to preserve the fate of all universes?" Kyle challenged.

"A Secret Service agent knows the Soul King?" Deion questioned. Steve was surprised that he had noticed.

"Doesn't Secret Service mean that you need to keep your service a _secret_? You quickly gave away a 'service' that was obviously fake. I mean, protecting _America_ from assassination. Really?" Sam interrogated him.

Steve cringed at both the falsities and truths in her words.

"For a normal human you seem to be taking this all surprisingly well," Sean ended, putting the Icing on the cake.

Steve was at a total loss for words. Four kids just deduced all of that?! Some of the most experienced military commanders couldn't even start to figure him out, but they just picked him apart. But maybe Steve could use this to his advantage and figure out more about these kids? Well, it was worth a shot. After deciding this Steve started a dangerous cat-and-mouse game with the others falling though space with him.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" He asked.

Sean looked surprised while Sam looked confused, likely because she was questioning his motives. Kyle just looked plain pissed off and Deion… his expression was speaking for him. It said 'challenge accepted.'

"You're an American, your accent gives it away. You are also a secret service agent in his… mid-thirties? That's pretty young. You also knew who the Soul King was. Not many people know that… it's a well-kept secret; even amongst shinigami. The age gap in the job and the fact that you knew the Soul King means you're… a shinigami!"

Steve looked surprised at the deduction by the younger, wait, if this Deion kid knew about shinigami then, maybe he was older?

"But what's a shinigami doing in the American government?" Sam asked, playing along.

"Possibly a special assignment?" Sean offered.

"That's possible," Deion said.

Kyle just looked murderous.

Steve swallowed nervously, taking a mental note at the other's glare.

"If the soul society were to need someone in the American government then that reason would likely be important so he might also have rank?" Sam said, turning to look at Deion.

Deion looked at Steve, scrutinizing him.

"That would make sense but… I don't think that he's an officer."

The group lapsed into silence. Steve, simply dumbfounded at their deduction and the others thinking.

"It's weird, but perhaps this guy is like Strawberry?" Deion proposed.

Steve noted that Deion was leading the deduction.

"So he, protects the president from hollows?" Sean asked, making another joke.

Sam turned to Steve to ask, "So, were we right?"

Even though Deion was 'leading' the deduction Sam seemed to be the 'leader' of the group. She seemed very level headed. Steve decided he liked her.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it."

Steve's image of these people as children shattered. Plus, if the words spoken in the white-space held any merit then the people in front of him were the collective entities of their multiple beings in other universes.

After a few minutes of baffled silence of Steve's part Sam decided to prompt the poor man.

"So, since it seems like we'll be working together for a while, do you want to know about us?"

"U-uh, yeah! I, um, mean, yes_ please_," Steve stuttered, still shocked.

Deion smirked. No matter how old he grew he always had this adolescent knack for trolling any figure of authority.

"I'm the 6th seat in the 5th squad and in the future I'm Captain Deion of the 3rd division. I have two zanpaktos and I am 141 years old!"

"I thought you were 142," Sean said.

"Oh, it could be that too," Deion said contemplatively, "Honestly I'm not entirely sure."

"One… One… One…" Steve just stuttered.

"That's right!" Deion declared loudly.

"Stop showing off!" Sam scolded, "And by the way, I'm Gokai Shadow. The one and only!"

Steve's shocked expression turned to her.

"Gokai as in …?"

"A part of Super Sentai, Or as most 'Americans' would call them, Japanese power rangers," Kyle supplied, "and I'm a Gokai Red, Who is the leader of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger"

"Power rangers?" Steve questioned, partially in denial.

The others nod in response.

"Okay, a reaper and two Power Rangers. You can't be that bad, right?" Steve asked, turning to Sean with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sean just laughed; a laugh that would make The Devil nervous.

A long, LONG, time later Sean was satisfied with his explanation for what, exactly, he was. It hadn't seemed possible, but Steve looked even more confused.

"In short; he's a Multiverse warrior," Sam supplied.

"… yeah," was Steve's only answer.

"So, now that everyone has been introduced we should play Truth or Double Truth!" Sean chirped.

Deion smacked the back of Sean's head while Sam face-palmed.

"Ouch, Deion that was not cool!" Sean yelled, "It was just a joke. We should be just about here anyways."

"Here?" Steve asked, his question was lost amongst the exclamations from the others.

"Finally!" Deion exclaimed.

"We've been in here for a while," Sam commented.

"I await solid ground," Kyle declared.

Then, the black space suddenly became a viscous substance and instead of falling they were sinking.

"Wait, we're all going to different places," Kyle commented suspiciously.

"Okay, this probably means that we are meant to do something specific before we regroup," Deion noted.

"Okay, try to complete your specific job before we all meet back up," Sam ordered.

"Catch ya on the other side!" Sean joked before they were all engulfed.

* * *

(With Deion)

Deion landed, hard, in the middle of the Road. Groaning, he slowly got up.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked no one in particular. He looked to his left and saw a green road sign. 'Austin... 100' It read. He though to himself for a moment.

_'Austin... Isn't that the capitol of...'_

"Oh my Soul King, I'm in the US... IN FUCKING TEXAS OF ALL PLACES!" He shouted as a car flew passed.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD DUMBASS!" The driver yelled at him as he whizzed by.

"... He could see me?" He said. He was dressed in shihakusho. "This is already giving me a headache." He said. The he felt something. a force coming from the direction of the city of Austin.

_'Looks like what i'm looking for is in the city... which is a hundred miles away... Fuck.'_ He said as he began his flash step... which the speed was severely cut down.

_'Now what!?'_ he thought angerly as he stopped. His power was not at the same level as before.

_'I haven't felt this weak since i first became a Shinigam. Just what the fuck is going on.'_ He said, expecting to Hear the answer for one of his Zanpaktos. **"Boy, We are unsure on what has transpired. But we feel... you."** Hanko told him.

_'What do you mean 'feel me.''_ He asked as he walked down the road. "_What he means that someone has the same... feeling as you do."_ Judo told him.

_'Wait, as in Reishi like the time we-.'_ **"Not like that, but more like, he is linked to you."** She clarified. "Wait, i'm looking for a person?" Deion said out loud. **"Well, the source seems to be on the move at a walking pace."** Hanko said. Deion let out a groan. _'I can tell this day is going to be bad...'_

* * *

(With Sam)

Sam wake up not to far outside of a city on a grassy field.

"Uggg.. my head." she said getting up, only to come face to face with a sheep.

"... Where the hell am i?" she asked. The Sheep only 'bahhed' as it ate grass.

"Why am i talking to a sheep?" she asked as looked around. _'Maybe i should use Go-Onger to look around.'_ She thought as she Took out her Mobirates.

**_"Gokai change!" _**she called... and nothing happened.

"OH COME ON!" she yelled as she put the Key and Mobirates way. A few sheep looked up at her before bowing their heads back down.

"Ok, looks like i'm walking." she reasoned as she started her journey...

* * *

(With Kyle)

Kyle was really starting to get tired of this strange mode of transportation when all of a sudden it was over. In a moment he was out of the vortex and submerged in a large pool of water, his clothes weighing him down. Lucking he was in pretty shallow water, so it was easy for him to get to the surface.

"That man fell from the sky daddy! I think he may be an angle." A little boy said, pointing at Kyle. Luckily the father didn't seem to listen to his son, distracted by a young woman's top and amble bust. Kyle walked out of the water and looked around. It appeared to be some kind of large water park.

He was distracted by the blowing of a loud whistle from a lifeguard.

"Hey you! Out of the water! No swimming in street clothes. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The lifeguard said as he approached.

"I'll leave, but I have a question as well. Where the hell am I?" Kyle asked. He was cut off by an explosion relatively close by. "Never mind. I know exactly where I am. My place of business."

And with that the Red Sentai took off running. In the back of his mind, Kyle knew that while he usually looked cool running in his new clothes, the squishing noises made as he ran, and the sight of his clothes sticking to him ruined the coolness...

* * *

(With Sean)

Sean woke up in a tree.

_'Ok, that's a first for me.'_ He thought as climbed down. He looked around and saw a few building he has seen before.

"... Boston. Well, i might have time to catch a game if i'm lucky." he said as he started to walk away from his tree. 'Hey Fira, you ok?' he asked his Zanpakto.

**"Just fine. But i would like to point out that we just met two Shinigami we haven't seen before."** He stopped when he heard the sounds of an attack not to far away.

"We will talk more later." he said as the was about to flash step... which he couldn't.

"The hell? Fira, what's wrong?"

**"You for some reason you can't use any of your powers."** The Zanpakto said. Sean huffed has he ran down the road.

_'And i can't us anything powers other then Shinigami powers. Thanks Fanglongmon.'_ he said as he ran to the smoke of a burning building...

* * *

(With Steve)

Steve was in a predicament when he got up. He found himself in the White House surround by, well , secret service agents. "We have the Tango. I repeat, we have the Tango." One of them said, pointing his Gun at him.

"Stand down, I'm Steve Jones, i'm an agent as well." Steve tried to convince them.

"Service code then Mr. Jones." Another said.

"211783" Steve said quickly.

"No match." The Agent told him.

_'Wait, i'm not an agent?'_ He thought as he was placed in handcuffs.

_'Sorry guy.'_ He though as he tried to use his Reishi to knock them out, but nothing.

_'Ok, the hard way then.'_ He then Kicked one agent in the knee, then, using his handcuffed arms, somehow flipped over the table he was on.

"Sorry, i have somewhere to be." He said breaking the cuffs and punching the other agent. he heard a nosie at the door and saw a small boy standing there. He smiled at him.

"Keep this a secret, will you?" He asked. The boy nodded as he turned and walked away. Then, his ears picked up on unmistakable roar.

_'... Hollows.'_ He hissed as he started to run.

"Got to stop them." He said, but then he felt something drawing him to the Holocaust Museum.

_'That's got to be what i'm looking for.'_ He then turned and sprinted towards the Museum...

* * *

(With Psycho)

"MAMA!"

Psycho slid to a stop and spun around. A family had just arrived in the parking lot prior to the arrival of the Gormin and Degerado's. And a little girl had fallen as they ran away, and she was now crying for her mom to save her.

Psycho took off to her side, using his body weight to tackle the gormin that was about to attack her. Getting to his feet, he punched another one in the face, and tried to ignore the fact his knuckles felt like they were broken.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Psycho yelled as the mom picked her daughter up and they started running into the building. They'd be safe once inside.

Psycho kicked a gormin away, pulling his duffel bag off him and swinging it around, using to strike another gormin before dropping it when he gets hit from behind. He grunted and grabbed another gormin, smashing it into the window of a car.

A Degerado roared and charged at him. Psycho barely managed to avoid the swipe from the massive paw of the creature, which totaled the roof of the car. Psycho let out a shout as he leapt, punching it in the head several times, only to be grabbed and tossed several feet through the air, landing on the hood of a car with a pained yell, rolling off and onto the ground.

He tried to get back to his feet, when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Someone was running very fast in their direction. He looked up just in time to see the newcomer, soaking wet and decked out in red and black clothing, jump onto the hood of the car, and them jump off, kicking the advancing Degerado in the face, causing it to fall backwards onto its comrades like bowling pins.

"Look at all these targets." The stranger said, as he took off his jacket and ridiculous long scarf. "I just hit the jackpot."

Psycho tried to remember where he had heard that phrase before as the man charged at the foot soldiers...

* * *

(With Grey)

Grey tried his damn best to fight off the Worms.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" He shouted as a police car was destroyed in front of him. he was not really a fighter, but he knew people would died if he didn't do anything.

"Today of all days is when the end of the world comes." he said as he punched a Worm, only making it mad and punching him into a shop.

"If only i could-Oh shit!" He saw a mother and her two children about to get attack. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed Worm.

"GO!" he shouted at them. "Bless you!" The Mother said as she rushed both of her kids and got them away.

_'Now, to deal with these-.'_ He was cut off mid-though as the Worm bucked him off like a rodeo bull and flung him into the Burger king he was just man.

"Did you just fly through the window!?" Someone asked him.

"It's good. I Got this." Grey said rushing back outside. He looked around and saw he was out numbered.

_'This is how it end!? No, it's not ending like this!'_ He thought as charged in one last time, only for a hail of Gun fire to to take down a few of them.

"You look like you need some help." A female voice said behind him...

* * *

(With Drago)

Drago got tossed around like a rag doll as the Heartless and Risen worked together to try and destory the city.

"This is just madness!" He said to himself as he jumped back up.

"I need a keyblade or something." He thought as he ran up the road.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted at some people who were filming the attack on their phones.

"NOW, THESE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS!" He shouted again. He could hear gun shots, most likely the police trying to take the heartless out. Drago then found one and kicked it away from a Homeless guy.

"Sir, please get out of here." He said to the man.

"Thank you sonny." The man said as he escaped. Drago let out a sigh of relief only to get blasted back hard into a parked car.

"Ow... so that's what it's like." He said only to have to roll off the car to avoid an attack from a Risen.

"Ok, this is getting to be too much for me to handle." He said. Then, Two Risen, and a few Heartless surrounded him.

_'Not good!'_ He shouted mentally. They rise their weapons, only for another person to step in.

"Man, this a lot harder then normal." The person said. He then looked a Drago.

"Need a hand?"...

* * *

(With Urufu)

Urufu looked around as people ran and screamed.

_'They can see them?'_ She thought as she looked for her friend. She then saw a huge hollow fly by the window.

"That's not possible!" She exclaimed as she found her group. "Has anyone seen-."

"URUFU!" The Shorter girl called as she latched on to her friend.

"Maka... can't breath." Urufu said.

"Sorry, but those things from Bleach, Hollows right? there outside." Maka said.

"I know, we have to get out of here." Urufu reasoned.

"But what if the hollows..." Maka started.

"Aw, is Little Maka afraid of the Hollows? " Urufu teased.

"Yes! Because they are real now!" Urufu then thought about it. _'...fuck...'_ He mind groaned; Maka was right, the hollows were real and they were attacking Washington.

"The universe just loves us." She said sarcastically.

"Less bitching more running girly!" Maka ordered as the two made their way back to the bus they came on. But Urufu stop halfway back; she heard a baby crying nearby.

"Maka! There's a child over there!" She said to her friend.

"But the-."

"If your saying to leave the baby, then i will punch you!" Urufu roared. Maka's eyes widen.

"Go, I'll keep watch." She said. Urufu nodded and ran for the child. Someone had left a baby girl in the museum in a stroller.

"Found you." Urufu said with a smirk. She turned to leave as a Hollow dropped in from the celing.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" She screamed as she dodged it's claws.

_'Got to break it's mask!'_ She thought looking around for a weapon to us. She then, of all things, Found a bow and a few arrows.

_'That's convenient.'_ she though as she dove to grab it, loaded an arrow and shot the hollow in it's mask, killing it.

"...OH YEAH! WHO'S THE BADASS!" She shouted, only to remember she had child with her.

"... You didn't hear that." She said as the baby giggled. It didn't take her long to find Maka again.

"Take the kid and find her Parents." Urufu said as she turned back.

"Wait, where are you going!?" She asked.

"To save the US." Urufu said simply as she ran off with her bow readlly. She began to shoot Hollows left and right, nailing them in the mask.

"I can do this." She told herself as she reached for another arrow.

"... SON OF A BITCH!" She was out of them.

_'Ok, just go back and-._' She then felt the ground shake. It was not an earthquake, no, it was a massive black cloaked creature that struck fear in everyone.

"GODZILLA!" She heard someone scream. But she knew what it was; a Menos Grande.

"HOLY FUCK ON A MONKEY SANDWICH!" She exclaimed as she rolled out of the way of it.

"Menos now!? What's next, Grimmy kitty!?" She said as she looked up and saw the deadly red ball of light forming near it's mouth.

_'Shit, a Cero!'_ she thought. The Menos launched the cero, which was pointed at her.

_'... fuck my life.'_

"LOOK OUT!" She heard someone shout as the same someone grabbed her and they were blasted back by the impact of the cero meeting the ground. Urufu had closed her eyes before the Cero so she didn't see who saved her.

"It's been a little since i last saw a Menos." He said drawing his Gun, which turned into s sword. The man looked up at the menos.

"May i have this dance?"...

* * *

(With Kool)

"Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life, FUCK MY LIFE!" Kool shouted as he dodged cero after cero from the 6th Espada as well as the rockets from the clubs of the Gomin.

"HAHAHA DANCE MONKEY DANCE!" Grimmjow roared as he blow up cars, trains, fronts of building and more trying to Kill the teen. Kool knew he was out matched in this fight, but no one else could even begin to understand what was going on.

"Kid, Get out of here!" a Cop shouted at him, but Grimmjow launched another Cero at the cop car. Kool had barely enough time to get the cop out of the way.

"You see that guy, he could destroy the whole city on his own. The silver ones are nowhere near as stong, but it will take some serouse fire power to put them down. Where is th fucking military!?" Kool asked.

"We got a call from the National Guard of Texas. they are gearing up and-." The cop began, only for Kool to slap him.

"TELL THEM THIS A DEF-CON FUCKING 100 OR WHATEVER! THAT IS AN ARRANCAR. LEVELING CITIES IS HIS PASS TIME!" Kool shouted knowing how strong Grimmjow was. He Took the shot gun the stunned cop had. who became stunned after told him what the parther king could do, and began unloading rounds on the Gomin.

_'I need help, there is no way i can beat them on my own. Grimmjow is another story.'_ He thought as he empty the gun.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he looked for more weapons. "End of the line kid." He heard Grimmjow say behind him. he heard the charging of the cero at his back.

_'This is how i die... fuck my-.'_ he didn't finsh that thought as he was pushed out of the way by someone. Kool looked back to see the person duck under the launched cero. "Cub!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Grimmjow asked in surpirse.

'Cub?' Kool thought as he looked at the man, who was in a shihakusho. He smirked and drew his sword. "Looks like i'm here to fight you and the chrome domes over there." He said.

Across the world, five battles raged.

But with some help for people who have been thought to only live in stories...

And the greatest adventure of ten life's has began...

* * *

**Drago3511: And we come to the close of the first chapter of ****Super Hero Taisen X; Heroes of Reality Unite! We hope you all enjoyed this as much as we did. With Part 2 in the works, it will be sure to be filled with action, confusion, friendship, and an explanation as to why the OC's have lost a large portion of their powers! Until then, we'll see you all next time! Ja ne! Oh, and be sure to leave a review as well!**


End file.
